JadeCrystalline
by Bluebell789
Summary: A collection of JadeCrystalline drabbles. GreenxCrystal CrystalxGreen ... Read chapter 3 and up- it doesn't suck as much and all drabbles after that connect with each other-.
1. Drabbles 1 to 3

**A/N:** I got bored so here are some drabbles for the not so popular... JadeCrystalline Shipping AKA GreenxCrystal. I made them rather quickly. I was trying to finish them before the song I was listening to ended... that didn't work out for some of these... Oh, and I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs mentioned!... Well, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>#1<strong>- Thought up while listening to _Straight Up_ by Paula Abdul

How did this happen?  
>It still boggles my mind... why you're here with me... We're the most unlikely pair... And somehow... we ended up together... It makes sense to some- mostly Gold- since we're both thought of as being so serious... but still... Why me? Why not some other girl? Why would you want to be with me forever, Green?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#2<strong>- Thought up while listening to _Lookout Weekend_ by Debbie Deb

That darn Pesky Girl...  
>This is a terrible first date for Crystal and me... I'm not really comfortable with all these lights and this music blasting in my ears... and I'm positive she's not comfortable with this either... The others Blue dragged into this seem to be okay... Why is that? Maybe it's all those glasses of alcohol that they're guzzling down... The same kind that I'm oddly taking a sip of to get that Pesky Girl off my back.<p>

Oh, boy. What has that Pesky Girl gotten me into now? That one sip she told me to take to loosen up- has now turned into hundreds of sips... I'm sorry for ruining our first date, Crystal... I just hope you'll be there tomorrow morning for our second date- where you nurse me back to health from the terrible headache we both know I'm going to get...

* * *

><p><strong>#3<strong>- Thought up while listening to _Temperature_ by Sean Paul

You poor thing... Why were you out there in this freezing cold weather?... It's probably work-related, right? That's so like you... You know, if Gold can give you a nickname I bet I can too... Okay, my Little Snow Angel? I'll always be there to warm you up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading these short little drabbles! I have two more that I just wrote and I could always right some more! So please tell me if you liked these, and I'll give you some chapters filled with drabbles! Thanks!


	2. Drabbles 4 to 5

**A/N: **Okay, here's some more drabbles! I was thinking about until I got some reviews to see if I should continue or not, but I couldn't help it! I love this couple way too much to stop right now! So here goes...

* * *

><p><strong>#4- <strong>Thought up while listening to _Video Killed the Radio Star _by the Buggles

I'm sorry... It's all my fault... You don't deserve this, you know?...  
>I didn't deserve you... They hated you because of me... They plotted against you because of me... They killed you because of me...<br>I really didn't deserve you- I still don't... You don't deserve this... It's because of those jealous bitches! They're the reason for the death of our love... and of you... and soon me... When this knife in my hand goes through my heart, we'll finally have our revenge... They really wanted me so bad- well, they can't have me! They don't hold the key to my heart... Only you do... They'll be sad, lonely, and heartbroken... and we'll be... well, I hope you'll forgive me... and maybe... even in the slightest- still love me, Crystal?

* * *

><p><strong>#5<strong>- Though up while listening to _How to Save a Life_ by The Fray

I never had a relationship with a patient before... well, never one like this... there's just something about you that I love- that's why I always come to see you, though, I always make up some excuse for it... but you always knew that didn't you?...  
>There's something between us... it's special... and I think you feel it too... Gold says I'm taking this too seriously, but who really cares what he thinks, right? He's always calling us serious... That's what I love about us. We have things and common, but we have differences too. It's nice... I'll love you always... even after your heart slowly stops beating... as you lay in that cold hospital bed... I'll never forget you, Green... You'll always have a place in my heart...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, that's two more-making five in total. Sorry if these are kind of weird... I haven't been writing too much so I've been telling myself, "Okay! Time to get yourself back in the game!" So I put my ipod on shuffle and told myself to write a drabble having to do with the song that was playing and to do it fast! No procrastinating! I got to stay in the game! So I hope you like these! I'll hope I'll get some better songs for next few drabbles... Bye!


	3. Drabbles 6 to 8

**#6**

"Yes, Mum, I'm excited! You've asked me a million times already, and that's just today!"

"I know, I'm just-! Hey, stop-! Sorry, got to go, love you!"

"Love you too," Crystal giggled into her Pokegear, setting it down on the table. She sighed, taking her rubber-bands out of her hair, letting her dark-blue hair fall freely over her shoulders. Staring out the window at the dreary day before her, the rain making "pitter-patter" noises as it hit the window, she silently prayed that it would stop raining before Green and hers wedding on Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>#7<strong>

"Icirrus City is really pretty, isn't it, Crys?"

"Yeah," she sighed in return, taking in the beautiful scenery around them.

Daisy and her soon-to-be sister-in-law were taking a stroll around the peaceful city before dinner, and they were glad they did; they were lucky enough to see the graceful transition from fall to winter.

"We should hurry; we don't want to be-!" Daisy suggested before suddenly sliding on some ice- only to be "dragged" off by a worried Crystal.

"Thanks, Little Sis,"

"Anytime, Big Sis!"

* * *

><p><strong>#8<strong>

"Sorry we're late, Grandpa!" Daisy said hastily, sitting down along with Crystal.

"It's alright! Icirrus City is amazing this time of year; it's understandable!" Professor Oak commented, grinning. "Oh, and, Crys, your mother said she'll be running a little late."

"Probably off catching a pokemon," Crys giggled, taking a breadstick.

"Oh, where's Green?" Oak asked, looking curiously at the girls.

"Weeeeeell..." Daisy muttered with a giggle. "He's being forced into a... party."

"A bachelor party?" Oak exclaimed, supressing a chuckle, wondering what Green's reaction was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, really sorry for not updating... These weren't based on any songs, I just thought of these like 30 minutes ago... Anyway, I've just sort of lost my inspiration... Sorry, I hope I can write some more now...

Oh, and these were 100 words each(well, I think so...) It was a little tricky, but I did it! And yes, these three have to do with a wedding between Crystal and Green. Go on, kill me!

#6 was on Thurseday night- before wedding, #7 was at sunset on Friday- before wedding, and #8 was about 10 minutes after #7.

Also, I think Daisy and Crys would be great friends! XD I have no idea why though!... BYE!


	4. Drabbles 9 to 11

**#9**

"Crap," he muttered, spotting some of his fellow Dex Holders standing a few yards away. Green could tell it was them by Gold's shouting.

He really didn't want to have to go near them since he knew they had something up their sleeves, and he really didn't want to get into anything stupid that day.

He sighed, putting his hood up as he started walking again, hoping they would just ignore him. He planned on relaxing at the hotel before going to dinner.

"GREEN!"

"Double crap..." Green cursed, scowling.

* * *

><p><strong>#10<strong>

"Somebody, save me from these idiots... I have to be at the restaurant by sunset and the sun's almost down... I should've have just turned around. I should have just taken a short-cut back to the hotel... I'm an idiot... And they're all getting on my nerves... Worst bachelor party ever. Gold is being a smart-ass, Black keeps shouting, Dia... just eats, Silver is so quiet and stoic- it's getting annoying, Ruby keeps complaining about our clothes..." he rambled on in his head as he was dragged around the city by his old and new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>#11<strong>

"Aww... I dropped my ice-cream!"

"I'll go buy you a new one," Yellow commented, leading the way for Sapphire, who followed happily.

Blue smiled brightly at her juniors. She was out for the day with her fellow female Dex Holders, minus Crystal, who left with Daisy an hour ago.

"COME ON, GREEN!"

"It's gonna be fun!"

Blue giggled, watching the male Dex Holders run down the street, minus Green, who was being dragged.

She laughed, proud of herself for giving them the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yup more drabbles that have to do with the wedding...

(All of this chapter occurred on the Friday before the wedding)#9 occurred hours before #7, #10 was around the same time as #7, and #11 was after #9 but before #10... Sorry if that was confusing...


	5. Drabbles 12 to 14

**#12**

"So... You think you're good enough to marry my daughter..."

"No," I answer Crystal's mother, "I don't even come close to what she's worth...

But she loves me and you just don't pass up an angel like her."

"Hmm, good answer...QUICK! What's her favorite song?"

"Trick question; she can't decide her favorite," I answer calmly.

"Name three of her most favorite!"

""The Only Exception". "Hot N Cold". "Holiday"."

"Her favorite TV show!"

"_The Big Bang Theory_."

"You pass."

How can I not pass; Blue gave me a cheat-sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>#13<strong>

Green holds my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I give him a small smile and he gives me one back.

I tell my father I'm getting married and he can't control me.

My mother's breathing hitches and mine does too as we wait for a response.

Green does nothing but stare into my father's eyes with bravery.

He's my courageous knight.

Only does he flinch when my father asks if I'm pregnant.

"W-WHAT!"

"Yes or no."

"No..."

"Good boy."

I sigh in relief at my father's small smile.

Green just gives me a blank stare.

* * *

><p><strong>#14<strong>

"You can do this," he told himself, exhaling.

"Don't be nervous; she doesn't like you when you're nervous.

You're her knight in shining armor.

You're supposed to be smart, brave-..."

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Green, it's time," his best man said, slipping in the room.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Cool."

"Please tell me you're not wearing that hat during the ceremony, Red."

"Don't worry; Blue already yelled at me," he replied, removing the hat.

Green rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bathroom, off to marry an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in half a year... One of my resolutions of 2012 is to finish my stories. Oh, and also to not lie to my reader or myself when I know I can't finish a story. Wish me luck! The next chapter's drabble/s will probably tie everything together with the wedding and end this little plot. It also may be the last chapter of this collection of drabbles, but who knows... Maybe I'll be back with more Jadecrystalline drabbles... Soo... See ya next chapter!


End file.
